


Smells Like Home

by TimeSorceror



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost!Fenris, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Vampire!Hawke, werewolf!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: Every full moon, Anders goes out to his fortified storage unit on the outskirts of the city to wait out the days (and nights) away from as many people as possible. Meanwhile, Hawke and Fenris await his return in their apartment, anxious now that the three days have passed and Anders has yet to return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



> This is set in a Being Human AU. The basic gist is there’s a ghost, a vampire, and a werewolf shacking up in one apartment. In the show, they’re not together like Fenris, Hawke, and Anders are, I’m simply using the setting as a backdrop. Also, Ghost!Fenris can touch things as well as Hawke and Anders and can even participate when things get all heated, which isn’t a thing ghosts can do in this universe, but hey my fanfic, my rules. :P
> 
> So I guess by that definition Fenris is more of a permanent poltergeist instead of a ghost. *shrugs*

“Hawke, you’re being a worrywart. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Fenris sat on the couch, knees propping up a book that he’d sort of borrowed from the library. Sort of being the operative phrase in that he couldn’t actually manifest long enough yet to even apply for a library card, let alone check out a book. And since Hawke and Anders were often busy with their jobs (or each other), Fenris had learned that if he snuck in during the early hours he could usually smuggle out a book or two without anyone noticing anything.

He shifted his body, more out of habit than any actual discomfort, and turned to face the vampire who was currently wearing a hole in the already worn floor of the apartment’s living space.

“He probably just forgot to call you once he’d transformed back or something. He’s done it before. Fool wolf.” He muttered the last words under his breath as he turned back to his book.

But Hawke continued to pace, clicking his teeth together anxiously.

“Hawke. _Stop_.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, finally stopping to curl up in the couch’s companion armchair, holding his knees up to his chest. “You’re right, he’s probably fine. I’m just... you know.”

“I know.” 

Fenris closed his book and slumped until he was fully sprawled across the length of the couch.

“I worry too, Garrett. But you’re mated to him, right? I’m pretty sure you would know if something happened.” This seemed to calm Hawke a little. 

“Ah, right. You’d think I’d remember something that important.” Hawke said. Fenris huffed.

“You’re shaking a little. Not just from nerves, I think. How long since you last ate?”

Hawke blinked at him owlishly. “Uhh... I don’t actually know. Maybe I should go do that before he gets back and starts harping at me for not taking care of myself.” Fenris grabbed his book again and propped it on his chest.

“That’s what I’m here for. Your personal ‘time to eat’ reminder.”

Hawke tsked him and walked over to kiss his forehead. Despite the fact that the other man was a vampire and Fenris was... well, a kind-of, sort-of ghost, the brief press of lips against his forehead still tingled a little with warmth that filled him all the way to the tips of his toes.

“That’s not all you’re good for. And you know, when Anders gets home, I can think of something else we can do that you’re really good at...”

“Hawke. Is sex all you think of besides blood and your work?”

“Fenris! I’m shocked that your mind went straight to that!” Hawke scoffed playfully from the kitchen, as he opened the refrigerator. Fenris heard the door open and close and then soft crinkling of plastic being torn as Hawke heated up his blood in the microwave. “Are you certain it’s me and not you that’s so preoccupied with sex? I meant that we could put on a movie upstairs and cuddle under the covers. Anders likes to do that when he’s had a rough transformation sometimes.”

Instead of taking Hawke’s bait, Fenris just sighed and rolled his eyes. He continued reading, listening to the sounds of the microwave and Hawke’s loud slurping. Then there was some obscenely sinful sounding licking, which Hawke was probably doing on purpose now that he’d been sufficiently distracted.

Fenris heard the distinct sound of a car pulling up out front, then the unmistakable sound of the engine being turned off and the door being shut.  Someone slowly trudged up the stairs outside, their keys jingling as they turned the knob to the door.

Anders stood in the doorway. He was haggard, looking like he hadn’t eaten or slept well for the past few days, but he was here and he was whole. 

Hawke spun around and gathered up the werewolf in his arms, muttering sweet nothings as Anders squirmed happily in his hold. Fenris put down his book and glided to greet them. Anders tilted his head and frowned at him playfully. 

“That’s still weird, you know. Do you do that just to mess with me? I know you can take steps, or at least look like you are...”

Fenris grunted, shrugging as he leaned against the wall of the entryway.

“I can, but what’s the point in being a ghost if I have to pretend to be normal in my own home? As for doing it to mess with you... well. You’ll just have to keep asking, wolf.” Anders frowned, but Fenris offered him the tiniest of smiles and the man relaxed a little.

 “Hawke,” he groused, prodding the vampire in a bicep. “You’re letting all the heat in. Let Anders in so we can close the door. I believe you wanted to go upstairs and cuddle or something?”

Anders sighed happily as Hawke finally released him, wrapping his arms about his waist as if he could pin down the feeling of Hawke’s arms down with his own. “Oh, cuddles sound lovely. And a movie? Sorry I didn’t text you guys, I... had a rough couple of nights. Just getting home was... not easy.”

“Fool wolf, I don’t have a phone, anyway,” Fenris chided, moving to embrace Anders from behind, angling his neck so that he could see Hawke around the wolf’s right shoulder. “What’s important is that you’re here now.”

Hawke turned to them and nodded, a fond smile on his face.

“Fen’s right. And I purchased that Blu-Ray of _The Cat’s Return_ just for you. Also, we never did watch _Puss-In-Boots_. We’ve got options.” Hawke moved closer, wrapping his arms around both Anders and Fenris. He leaned down for a kiss, one from each of them. 

“This is such a wonderful thing to come home to. However, I think I’d like those cuddles and a nap before anything more... exciting.”

“That’s fine.” Hawke replied with a smile, pulling away. “Fenris, why don’t you and Anders head upstairs and I’ll fix some food... unless you’re too tired?” Anders laughed softly and shook his head. “No, I’m ravenous! Tired, yes, but not tired enough to refuse food. Though, with my luck, I’ll fall asleep before you get up there.”

“I can fix that,” Fenris murmured into his ear, pressing against him. Anders shuddered pleasantly and moaned a little. 

“Ah, Fen... you’re just as bad, you know?”

Fenris's only response was to chuckle and nuzzle his nose into the soft hair at the base of Anders’ neck, inhaling the intermingling scents of Hawke, Anders and home. 

 


End file.
